Our proposed research is concerned with the molecular basis of the mode of action of morphine and related drugs. Our approaches include: 1) attempts to identify and isolate the putative narcotic receptors in brain cells using affinity chromatography and affinity labeling techniques. 2) a search for a simple in vitro model system for the study of the metabolic effects of narcotics. 3) the preparation of antibodies to morphine with a recognition pattern similar to that of the receptor, and 4) the study of metabolic effects of morphine in animal CNS, and in model systems guided, in part, by our previous results in bacteria and single cells in culture.